Unknown
by UrbanPsychopath
Summary: UNbETA'd. "Two very similar little boys. Two different teens. Two very different men. "


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling, dammit and despite her millions, I make no profit from this. *Sobs*_

_**Pairing:**__ None_

_**Warnings: **__None._

_**Notes: **__I am in the process of writing the first chapter to a Voldemort(Tom)/Harry slash fic, but I wanted to test the waters first with something a bit more neutral. Each section is talking to someone different. Except the second two – that's the same person. This is Unbeta'd but I hope its okay xD_

* * *

><p>Look and see the hateful child. Sullen set to the mouth and the dark eyes of a predator, so young and yet still so unnerving. A bully, you say. Frightens the others, frightens you. Steals, hurts and taunts. Improvable but his eyes say more than enough, the unnatural shadows that haunt them. The darkness that curls around him like a shield, forcing you away.<p>

_Do not touch. Do not approach._

See that child, whose eyes could burn – smouldering obsidian that follow you deep into your dreams. Strange child, unnatural child.

Stay away children, the boy means you harm. But you don't see – _how can you not see?_ So blind it's sinful.

Unwanted boy, lurking in the shadows as the others frolic in the sun. Does he despise them? Does he loathe their childish smiles as he watches them, distantly, already far too mature. Is that why you shy away from his eyes, the maturity terrifying as the boy observes you, the others – as he studies your worst nightmares with a glance and a small smile of victory?

Could it have been different? Could you have altered the future with your actions? Could you have saved so many different lives with the caress of your hand than the dismissal of your eyes?

It will never be known.

* * *

><p>Look and see the lonesome child. An uncertain set to the mouth and the wary eyes of the hunted, so young and yet still so broken. A freak, you say. Frightens your boy, frightens you. How harmful, that little boy, who can make nonsense happen with a thought.<p>

_Freak boy – horrible boy. Break him before he can break us._

See that boy, whose eyes are haunted with the fantasies of the lonely. You don't see – _how can you not see?_

Unwanted boy, hidden away in his cupboard to watch the joys from afar. Secreted away in disgust and shame, eyes wide and innocent of his sins. What does he dream? Does he know envy as he observes from his prison, eyes already far too mature? Is that why you shy away from him, force him far from your heart? Because you can see a reflection of your jealousy in his eyes, of the betrayal you enforce with cruel words?

Could it have been different? Could you have altered the future with your actions? Could you have saved his sanity with a caress of his hand rather than the dismissal of your eyes?

It will never be known.

* * *

><p>Look and see the charming teenager. He has the swagger of the confident, already so settled in his powers. He has a smirk to his lips and the same predatory glint to his eyes. So beautiful and yet so deadly. He smiles and teases, but you must see past his mask. His intelligence shines through his work, and his affinity with the darker Arts glow in his aura.<p>

_Dangerous boy. Fearsome boy. _

See that teenager, whose eyes promise glory and darkness and seductive pain. Is he all you feared he would be? Do you see the reflection of your past failure in him as he enchants and enslaves?

There is a fractured soul behind those eyes, black as sin. But don't you see – _how can you not see?_

Wanted teen, who knows the allure of knowledge. Are you proud? Do you fear him? Do you fear the power base he has so obviously gained from his peers? Do you envy his charisma, his smooth, dulcet words that enchant others to his side, to obey him? Do you envy the fear he can summon within them, the control he can wield and obedience he can demand? Does he offend your delicate sensibilities or can you appreciate the magnificence in his darkness?

Could it have been different? Could you have altered the future with your actions? Could you have saved his soul with encouragement and knowledge rather than avoidance and suspicion?

It will never be known.

* * *

><p>Look and see the fractured teenager, almost fragile in body as he slips into a world he only dreamed of. He has an uncertain smile and wary eyes. So beautiful and yet so broken. He grins and teases, but you must see past his mask. His mentality shows through his actions and his affinity for light in his aura.<p>

_Hero boy. Sacrificial boy. _

See that teenager, whose eyes are shadowed with secrets and humility and seductive vulnerability. Is he all you hoped he would be? Do you see the reflection of your past successes in him as he befriends and saves?

There is a dark secret behind those eyes, cloaked as night. But you can't see – _how can you not see?_

Wanted teen, who knows the allure of love. Are you proud? Do you love him? Do you admire the friendships he has so obviously earned from his peers? Do you envy his innocence, his rough, raw words that beckon others to his side, to step up with him? Do you envy the admiration he can inspire in them, the willingness he can arouse and loyalty he gains? Does he play to your tune so perfectly, or do you sense a strength that may be beyond your manipulations?

Could it have been different? Could you have altered the future with your actions? Could you have saved his life with encouragement and knowledge rather than avoidance and suspicion?

It will never be known.

* * *

><p>Look and see that insane man, beyond all saving with a soul so torn in madness. He has eyes red as the blood he spills and a smirk to his lips. So ugly in his power and yet manically magnificent. Death comes so easy to him. Destruction at the flick of a wand. He was born to be a monster.<p>

_Evil creature. Defiler of the earth. _

See that man, so immersed in the dark that he constantly sees in shadows. Look upon him, and see your destiny.

Within that tattered soul remains a kindred child. But you can't see – _how could you be expected to?_

Feared man, whose name cannot even be spoken for terror. Do you feel fear as you look upon this man? This man destroyed your life, ruined you, created you – do you fear him? Do you pity him, this shell of a man torn by his own hand? Do you feel nothing for this man, who has paved the way for his own destruction in his zeal to destroy you?

It could've been different, this moment of truth. It could've. But how will never be known.

* * *

><p>Look and see that rational man, beyond all care with a war at his back torn with death. He has eyes as green as the spell worded to kill him and a grimace to his lips. So beautiful in his power and yet heartbreakingly shattered. Death comes hesitantly to him. Destruction tentatively crawls from his wand. He was born to be a saviour.<p>

_Heroic man. Saviour of the earth._

See that man, so immersed in the light that he is a beacon of good to all. Look upon him and see your destiny.

Within that hardened soul remains a kindred child. But you can't see – _how could you be expected to?_

Beloved man, who name inspires courage and hope. Do you feel fear as you look upon this man? This man destroyed your ideals, ruined you, created you – do you fear him? Do you pity him, this shell of a man clinging to pathetic ideals? Do you feel nothing for this man, who has only destruction to look forward to in his foolish endeavour to destroy you?

It could've been different, this moment of truth. It could've. But how will never be known.

* * *

><p>Two very similar little boys. Two different teens. Two very different men.<p>

Each could've taken a different path, the same path – each could have turned out to be the other or otherwise different. But as it stays, they serve only to destroy each other and the possibilities are left undiscovered.

This is what was known.


End file.
